I Wish I could Take it Back
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: One mistake can change it all and One wish can change how one feels. This is a One shot for Heero and Serena. Rated M for language.


**AN/: **_It has truly been a long time since I have done a Fanfic and I am thinking about returning to writing them. I miss them and I enjoy hearing all of your wonderful feedback on my stories. So I will start with a One Shot Fic as a sort of comeback. Who knows it might become an actual story in the future._

**Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon Presents**

_I wish I could __**Take it Back**_

_A One Shot_

_Italics = Is the past_

"It's a little late for that, the damage is done get over it." She turned and began to storm towards the door. She did all she could to not hit him when he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. She pressed her back against the door. "You lied to me, all of this time you lied to me. Why Heero? Why did you do it?" Tears trailed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes to hide the pain. She didn't want to be hurt by him again. Not like this.

"I am sorry."

"Bull shit!" She cried as her crystal blue eyes opened to stare at him. "Complete and utter bull you did it. W-Was I not good enough for you? Did you have to go fuck that bitch to get back me?" He froze and released her hand.

"It was one night Serena, one night."

"One night of bliss, of escape from the real love of your life." She shouted at him. She brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to stop a cry from escaping her lips. "Serena we were-" "Drunk?" She let out a bitter laugh as she walked over to him.

"Oh I wish I could take it all back, take everything I said to you Yuy." She balled up her fist at her side as she stood there before him.

"Serena, pleas-" She smacked him stopping him mid sentence. "Don't you dare Serena me." She held back unshed tears. She trembled as she lowered her hand back to her side.

"I loved you I told you that. You said you loved me back. Drunk or not you told me you loved me. I believed you Heero. Every damn word you said." She turned her back to him and began to hug herself. "I-I can't believe you of all people would do this to me." She ran to the door. "I wish I could take it back." She cried as she ran out of the apartment. Heero went to the door quickly to watch as she ran out into the rain. "Serena!" He called her name and ran out after her.

She kept running, she didn't stop for anything. She didn't dare stop. She just wanted to forget.

_Every Touch_

_Every Kiss_

_Every Soft word spoken_

She wanted it all gone from her mind. It wouldn't leave her. It wouldn't disappear. Not even when she ran to the park and fell to the ground under a tree crying. Leaning her back against the tree she brought her knees to her chest and began to cry. She cried a river of tears as her mind began to go over the memories of them together.

"I hate him," She went into her pocket and brought out a locket that she has kept with her ever since her days as a scout. Those days were forgotten. Opening the locket she stared at it remembering the first time she had laid eyes on him.

_Crystal blue eyes sat on the ground staring down the barrel of a gun. She looked up past the gun to find a boy who was no older then she was glaring at her. "Who are you and who do you work for?" He demanded in a monotone voice. "Uh...Serena...no one but myself...could you put away the gun?" She asked as she tried to get up from the ground which only caused him to switch the safety off. She stumbled back and didn't move. "Okay okay sorry." She laughed nervously staring at him. _

That had been the day she first met him. She knew just by looking at him that he was better for her. Better then Darien had ever been. She stared helplessly at the locket before she shut her eyes another memory entering her mind. The day he first kissed her.

_Serena had been frustrated that day. Everything bother her even Duo who was dubbed her brother only because she didn't like him the way he wanted her to. Today though Relena had pissed her off and she almost punched her in the face. Growling and stomping back towards the garden she wanted to shoot something so badly. "Serena?" She turned angrily to find Heero standing there looking amused. His blue eyes shined with curiosity. "What?" She snapped as he walked over. "I heard unladylike growls so I knew it was you. What happened?" She stomped her foot and looked off to the side. "Ask your wench." Heero raised an eyebrow. _

_"Serena..." She sighed and looked up at him. "Relena she just pissed me off again today is all." He walked over to her a smile on his face as he took her hand. "Whatever she said couldn't have been bad." Her eyes traveled up to his. "She said I will never be good enough for you." He fell silent as she spoke these words. They registered in his mind before he leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips. _

_"Does that prove to you that she is wrong?" He spoke as he broke the kiss and stared into her crystal blue eyes smiling. "Yes it does." She leaned up and kissed him once more wrapping her arms around his shoulders and him around her waist. _

More tears trailed down her cheek at the memory. "Crystal...please..." She opened her eyes only to look up at the cloudy sky.

"I wish to take it back..." She shut her eyes as she felt the power of the Silver Crystal flow through her.

Heero screwed up big time. All he could think about is how hurt she had looked when she caught him with Relena. He didn't know what he was thinking sleeping with that woman. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. He had no idea why he had even did it.

Running with all of his might he rushed to find her before she did anything stupid. He just had to let her know that he still cared about her. That he still loved her. That he wanted to be with her. All the times he has said he loved her meant something.  
He was an idiot.

As he ran his mind went back to the day he had found her crying about her past.

_It was night fall, the moon was high in the sky, shining like any other day despite it not being real. He knew that Serena would be outside in the garden. This was the only time of day he found her gazing up at the moon longingly. "Serena.." She looked up embarrassed for a mere second before she gave up trying to clean herself up. He walked over and sat down next to her surrounded by the bed of flowers. _

_"I wish you didn't see me like this." He smiled and shook his head. "It's fine." Glancing down at her hands she played with the locket in her hand. "Heero?" His eyes went from looking down at the flowers and plucking one he turned to her and placed it in her hair. "You are beautiful Serena and..." He ran a finger along the side of her cheek. "It is the reason why I love you." She smiled lightly up at him wondering if he had been in the past with her. _

_"I love you too." She whispered as they leaned in and kissed one another. _

That had been the first time he had told her that he loved her. It wasn't a lie. He truly did love her. He loved her with all of his heart. She had melted the ice around his once cold heart. But then he turned around and hurt her.

"Serena, please be okay."

He continued to run through the rain until he reached the park. He had found her standing under a tree looking dazed and confused. "Serena," She turned around looking at him...

_"Heero get down from that tree it is pouring." He chuckled and shook his head staring up at the rain. "It is the best time to sit out in the rain." She shivered and held her umbrella over her head. "Heero it is really cold." He sighed and stood up on the branch jumping down. "Serena," She smiled and looked up at him and lowered her umbrella. _

"Do I know you?"

_"I wish I could take back all of you hurt you had to go through." _

"You don't remember me."

_"You do that everyday that I am with you Heero." _

"No I do not...who are you?"

_"Stay with me always, never forget I love you." _

His breathing stopped and he stared at her before he stood with a cold look in his eyes.

"No, not really we went to school with one another." Her smile reached her crystal blue eyes. "Really? That is wonderful." Heero stared at her as she stood there before their tree looking happy and carefree. Void of any love that she had held for him.

"Yeah."

_[Heero]_

_-I wish I could take it Back-_

**AN/: **_I hope you all like it. Let me know what you all think of my Possible comeback. Also let me know if you want to be a before she wishes her memories away story or after she wishes her memories away. I am leaving it up to you guys. And please no flames. Thank you. R/R_

_Also this was inspired by __**Take it back by Nylo **__Good song._


End file.
